


Orientation

by Nevanna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their new life hasn't seemed real enough for Artemis to miss their old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between the first and second seasons, and was written for the "101" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Wally leans over Artemis’ shoulder as she browses through the course catalog on her laptop. “See anything that looks good?”

She scowls at the screen. “I like some of the political science classes, but most of them have pre-requisites.”

“And I’m guessing none of the pre-reqs include Covert Missions 101?” She shakes her head. He brushes his lips against her ear and asks, “Any regrets about leaving all that behind?”

For the past few weeks, their new life hasn’t seemed real enough for Artemis to miss their old one. At some point, maybe she’ll stop expecting a cybernetic voice to announce her name and her designation when she walks into their apartment. Maybe she’ll stop reaching for the bow that she doesn’t carry anymore, and she won’t wonder which of her classmates or professors is a clone, or an alien, or a super-villain. Maybe she’ll join study groups, find a gym where she can stay in shape, and figure out what they can contribute to the world without putting on skintight suits and risking their lives. 

She and Wally will figure it out together.

“Right now, it’s ‘no,’” she tells him. “Ask me again during midterms.” Or, she thinks despite herself, he should ask her again the next time she turns on the evening news and sees a crisis that they weren’t there to stop.


End file.
